The Diary of Jenny Matthews
by scarletttt
Summary: Jenny Matthews is a fifteen year old girl who must go through days one at a time, her story starts off as a mystery but all will be revealed in time.
1. Chapter 1, The Beginning

**Dear Diary,**

Today was the weirdest, luckiest, special day I have had in such a long time!

It was my high schools annual fate, each year on a Friday the school hosts a fate the students have no classes in exchange if they help out with the fate and most people like working at the fate so they volunteer for the weekend shift too, anyway today was the fate and I woke up dreading it.

See there's this guy, Jack, and we dated last year, I broke up with him because he kept accusing me of seeing someone else, I tried to prove to him plenty of times that I was completely faithful but he didn't buy it (I wasn't cheating on him though)!!

I had been chosen to people's tickets, there were two positions for the ticket holders, and Jack was the other person. My first instinct was to fake sick, but the dominant part of my brain made me get up and brave the day. When I got to school we all had to assemble in the hall as per usual, the headmaster gave a brief speech on customer service and how no matter how rude people are to you always be a gracious and caring host.

We then broke off into the sections we were assigned to and our supervising teachers gave us our break times and how they wanted everything to be handled today, same old boring spiels…

We then went to our booths; I was there first so I took my seat and prepared for the day ahead.

No one had told Jack that I was the other ticket handler; I practically had to bribe Miss Swanson to tell me. Anyway when Jack walked into the booth he nearly fell over, I mean I knew he didn't like me, but was it really necessary to throw it in my face like that!!

"_Jenny! Are you working in t-this booth?"_

"Looks like it." UGH! WHY ME, WHY HIM, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"_Oh, okay."_

They were the only words spoken between us from 9am till 11am; dullest three hours of my life! Truth be told; I still loved Jack I never stopped, not that I'd ever tell him that.

But at around 11.30 he finally spoke to me.

"_I can't do this anymore."_

"Can't do what?" Is his plan is to torture me, because I know it's hard to be around me but must he rub it in?

"_This whole silence thing, it's stupid and childish and what happened in the past is in the past. Can we just have I don't know some kind of conversation before I die of boredom?"_

"I'm not much of a talker." I didn't mean to be so anti-social but it's true apart from Chris and Bree I didn't really talk to anyone else

"_Bullshit, it used to be hard to get you not talk!" _Greeat he's already starting

"Well things change, so do people!" I snapped at him; he flinched, good! "A lot has happened in a year not that _YOU_would no!" another flinch

"_I guess I deserved that, but I mean you must have something to say."_

"Nothing you'd want to hear." I whispered it but he heard the little hissing noise it made, damn!

"_What?"_

"I don't have anything to say to you Jack, if you'll excuse me it's time for my break."

I don't know why I was being such a bitch to Jack, I mean I broke up with him he should be angry at me not the other way around, oh well in my case any contact with him was a plus even if it was a semi argument.

* * *

When I came back Jack seemed to be in a really good mood, which was odd considering I'd been gone for like ten minutes.

"_Oh good you're back, now can we have a nice civilized conversation, you know the kind without sarcasm?"_

"I guess." I huffed

"_So how's the family?"_

"Well they're alive, so in my eyes never better." _*smirk* _"and yours?"

"_They're good, and what about you? How are you?"_

"Can't complain, well I can but I'm not gonna. And you?"

"_Why won't you? It's good to let out some pent up feelings, relax a bit."_

"I don't tell my problems to anyone, and if I really wanted to tell someone I'd tell Bree or Chris."

"_So you and Chris are-?"_

"Still best friends? Yes, yes we are."

"_Oh, is Bree that new girl?"_

"Yes it is; she is like a sister."

"_She's hot." _I couldn't help but feel like I wanted to cry at that, I was nuts to think I could ever have a normal conversation without wanting him!

"mmm." was all I said; conversation now dead!

* * *

Nothing really happened for the rest of the day, until it was three o'clock and we were sent home.

Bree and I were having a sleepover at my place, and as we were leaving Jack came running up to us.

"_JEN, Wait up!" _I rolled my eyes, Bree just raised her eyebrows she had no idea who this guy was. I slowly turned around

"What!" so I was a little blunt, I was getting sick of not being able to hug him already

"_I was wondering if you'd like to do something tonight?" _Is he asking me out again, OMG

"Sorry, I have plans already. Bree's sleeping over." *JENNY YOU LOSER WHO CARES ABOUT BREE!*

"_Oh okay, another time then?" _I simply nodded then Bree stepped in

"Jen don't be an idiot, if Jack wants to come over he can. He can take Chris's spot, he bailed on us."

"I'm sure Jack doesn't want us to bore him to death with our lame horror movies B."

"_Actually it sounds kinda perfect." *_FUCK, Bree & Jack in the same room, he already thinks she's hot great I guess I'm going to be a third wheel*

"Okay" I said with a put on smile, they seemed to believe it so it was all good


	2. Chapter 2, Goodnight

The ride home felt like the longest ten minutes OF MY LIFE!

I sat silent in the front seat while Bree and Jack had a conversation about his bike, Bree's from the country and a lot like me in heaps of ways; she was pretty much me but perfect, everything she did was right which made me feel so insecure. Mum tried to make conversation with me but I was in such a trance that I gave her a short reply which most likely had no relevance what so ever to the question she asked.

When we finally got home I rushed inside to check my emails hoping that something could distract me from the night that was ahead, but once I opened my email I instantly wished I hadn't, there was an email from my ex-ex boyfriend Lachlan I saw that it had an attachment on it and opened it, completely forgetting that people were behind me, Bree announced that she had to pee and left the room, leaving me with Jack.

The second I opened the email a video started to play, Jack came over to watch I was about to turn the sound up but Jack spoke and I forgot about the volume.

"_Was that Megan's 16__th__?" I turned to look at him_

"Um I don't know, I can't remember Megan's all that well." As I said this I noticed his face changed, he went paler and looked then his eyes darted to me, he looked like he wanted to give me a hug.

"Jack are you okay, you look like you just saw a ghost." He didn't say anything, he turned my chair around and dragged the timer back a bit to show me a part of the video I'd missed.

When the video began to play again it showed me naked in a sauna; acting like a complete slut. I quickly stopped it as soon as possible, I couldn't remember that at all no recollection of it what so ever! I felt sick, dirty, I wanted to burst into tears in Jacks arms but I couldn't. OH MY GOD, JACK! No wonder he looked so sick, he was obviously disgusted. I turned around slowly.

"_What was that?"_

"I-I uh, I don't know. Jack I don't remember it, I don't remember ANY of it." A single tear escaped and the second it did his arms were around me my head nuzzled into his chest, I slowly tilted my head up to meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, you're probably disgusted with me!" being in his embrace made me feel so safe, for one second when I first felt his arms around me I forgot everything and the world fell away, nothing existed but him and I and that horrible yet completely perfect moment.

Jack looked down at me,

"_I am not disgusted at you, you're so stupid. I don't feel disgusted. I'm horrified, not at you though! At the fact that some heartless human being filmed that and sent it to you. I knew from the first time I saw it that you would never do something like that, not on your own free will anyway."_

He wiped away my tears and began stroking my cheek, he moved his hand from my cheek to my chin and lifted it, he then bent his head down slightly so our lips just touched it was a gentle soft kiss, but I didn't want a soft kiss. I wanted strength and passion, the kind of kiss that would make me forget everything but the fact that his lips were on mine. He began to pull away but I didn't want to so I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, his lips crushed against mine with a force that had it been anyone else would've made them pull away but I didn't care I was getting what I wanted, it must have been difficult kissing someone so short because he had wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled me up so I was his height, he wedged me in between the wall and him which was actually really comfortable, then all of a sudden the world came crashing back when I heard someone clear there throat, I pulled away to see Bree standing at the door grinning.

"So, are we gonna watch a movie or am I going to be watching it alone?"

"_Five minutes" _Jack panted as he put me down, it felt hard to stand I preferred how we were before.

"Yeah I think I should, um, freshen up."

"Okay but don't keep me waiting and pick a movie."

"Alright."

"So what movie should we pick?"

"_The hills have eyes?" he winked at me and I giggled, when we were going out we tried to watch the hills have eyes, we timed how long we could last till our hormones took over and we started making out. Ten minutes in and they'd taken over._

"Sounds good to me."

I grabbed the hills have eyes and we went to the home theatre room to watch it, Jack sat wedged into the corner of the couch while I rested my head on his stomach, Bree sat at the other end of the couch blatantly ignoring our get a roominess, when Jack got bored of the movie about twenty minutes in (he's improved) he went and grabbed a blanket because he was "cold".

He threw the blanket over us and first just held my hand, he then moved his hand to my breast massaging with a force not enough to hurt, but enough to make my heart pound and nearly jump out of my chest, he then moved to my waist tracing the lines and curves of my body, he began to undo my shorts and paused for a moment in case I was to protest, I simply nodded and as he was about to move his hand Bree screamed at something that jumped out in the movie, Jack instantly retracted his hand and my heart came back to its normal pace.


End file.
